Hidden Treasures
by 0SnowTiger0
Summary: -COMPLETE- What happens when Jack plunders an unsuspecting merchant vessel and discovers an alone, tiny, and horribly abused little girl in the hold?
1. Set Sail

_**Hidden Treasures**_

_**Summary:**____What happens when Jack plunders an unsuspecting merchant vessel and discovers an alone, tiny, and horribly abused little girl in the hold._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own anything to do with POTC characters, but I do own Morgan, the merchant vessel, and its passengers._

_**Chapter 1**_

Jack stood with his legs apart at the helm looking proudly down on the crew scuttling around The Black Pearl's deck. The crew were just getting the very last preparations made so they could set sail to Port Royal. They were going to visit Will, Elizabeth, and there newly born son James Jack Turner. When Jack thought of James he always smiled a little because Will and Elizabeth had named him as a Godparent even though he might get killed out on the seas. Nobody could really tell yet, but Jack's heart was starting to soften a bit towards anyone that was a child.

"Mr.Gibbs," Jack said and turned on his heel to look at his first mate, "Are we ready to sail the seas yet?"

"Yes sir," Mr.Gibbs said quickly and gruffly because he knew Jack hated to be kept uninformed on anything with the Pearl, "We just finished loading up and everyone is in their assigned positions."

"Good, good, lets set sail then, we wouldn't want to keep Mrs.Turner waiting now would we?"

"No we wouldn't Captain."

"Well lets get moving then."

"We're already out at sea sir."

"Ah excellent work. I think this is cause for celebration with a bottle of rum."

"Aye sir, I'll watch the ship and crew while you're gone."

"Good well then--," Gibbs didn't manage to catch the rest of Jack's sentence but since Jack had already started down the wood steps towards the cabin it probably had something to do with rum. Gibbs was in fact wrong, that was the end of the sentence even though Jack had just randomly cut off. The reason for that being he was very impatient to get at least one bottle of rum into his system before they had been sailing for an hour. He proceeded to do just that until he heard Marty yelling his name from outside the door. Sighing Jack wearily got up and staggered towards the door.


	2. Boarding

_**Chapter 2**_

Jack steadied himself on the wall next to the door before jerking the door open and glaring down at Marty who had disturbed his consumption of, in his opinion, a gift from the gods. "Well?" Jack questioned. He wasn't all that irritated, the glaring was a charade, it's just that he was so used to getting interrupted while drinking rum that he was almost expecting it now.

Marty just got right to the point, "There's a merchant ship up ahead. She's sitting heavy in the water and besides the cannons she hasn't got any other defenses. Should we board?"

"Did you really need to ask mate. I would have said go ahead even if it had more than just cannons. There's only one reason a merchant ship sits that low, and that reason is gold," and with that said Jack strode out of the room and up to the wheel. He had full faith that Gibbs would be able to lead the ship up to the other for boarding. For some reason though, Jack always got more enjoyment from a fight if he was the one to bring the two (or more in some cases) ships together.

It has always been that way, Jack remembered his father having that exact habit as well. That's probably where he picked up that and a handful of other habits, from his father. He remembered standing in front of his father and 'helping' steer the ship. The merchant ship crew knew what was going to happen, Jack could tell. He could also tell by there faces and actions that they knew they wouldn't be able to fight or out run them. There was one thing that really stuck out about their behavior though, and that was that everyone was out on deck already. That was a big sign in Jack's opinion that the captain has been through this whole thing before. Apparently he knew that with everyone up on deck the whole process goes a lot quicker. Although it does take most of the fun out of it. A lot of pirate captains liked it this way though because there's less chance of anyone on there crew dying.

As soon as Jack had pulled the Pearl as close as possible and had let down the anchor the pirates put down a plank and crossed over. An odd pirate or two decided to cross over the more adventurous way by throwing over a grappling hook and jumping across. When Jack got over to The Rose he immediately started giving orders as captains were know to do. Turning towards the crew and the very few passengers that had booked a passage on the ship Jack said, "Good evening ladies, I am _Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

If some of the crew had been paying enough attention when Jack had introduced himself he they would have noticed how he had stressed the Captain title. While he had been introducing himself the crew of the Pearl had started to herd everyone together so they could tie them to the main mast. After they had tied everyone together accept for the captain since they might need him later on Jack ordered, "Cotton, Anna, and Marty will be watching you. Everyone including the ladies," he winked, "Be forewarned that yes Anna does have a mean right hook so please refrain from injuring yourselves but trying to woo her. Savvy?" When everyone nodded yes he turned on his heel to look at the rest of the crew. "Search every room including the kitchen and dinning room." Jack turned back to the passengers and drawled, "If you'll excuse me I'm headed to the captains quarters to see if you have any updated maps. You never know when they add new countries and where they are. I remember one time my map said unoccupied land and it turned out it had cannibals. Then again if someone went there to make sure it was unoccupied they probably got eaten alive."

After making sure that the sentries he had posted understood that their duties were to watch the hostages but also the sea, Jack started to the cabin. Right when Jack got his bearings of the room he walked over to the wall with maps all over it. The desk sitting in front of it also had maps sticking out of drawers and hanging off the sides. He started to work his way along the wall and when he got to the end and noticed nothing had changed with the continents, he started on the desk. Jack was just about to start going through the many maps on and in the desk when Gibbs banged on the doorway and then hurried in. The only acknowledgement Jack gave that he had saw Gibbs was a quick glance up and then he calmly went back to looking at the maps, particularly of the Caribbean. "Yes Gibbs, is there a sane reason other than to give me rum that you came barging in here for?"

"Yes Jack. There's something that you absolutely must see in the hold."

"Well then by all means my good man, lead the way." Jack was starting to get curious. Gibbs was acting almost like the horses he had seen in Port Royal. Those beasts had been nervously stepping from one hoof to the other, startled occasionally by a loud bang from a gun. They had been lathered and always biting on the bits in their mouths. It was strange, Jack thought, that he should compare Gibbs to nervous horses when he was usually out sleeping a barn with pigs while on Tortuga.


	3. Morgan Williams

_**Chapter 3**_

Jack silently followed Gibbs into the semi dark hold, some of the pirates had thankfully brought down torches. Even though Jack would never admit it out loud, but he hated the dark and took all the measures to make sure he never ended up in the dark. Of course he did it subtly so no one would notice. Jack's curiosity kept going up the farther and farther Gibbs led them into the hold. They finally stopped at the very back of the hold, in the darkest corner. "I'd hate to rob you of the excitement you thought I might exude, but I don't see anything. Now where is the thing that has got you so worked up?" Jack was starting to get frustrated about wasting his time so Gibbs just pointed towards the ground. Jack crouched down and looked around for what Gibbs had briefly been pointing at.

Finally he spotted a piece of canvas that to his trained eye seemed to be shaking like a leaf in a very strong wind. Slowly he lifted up the edge high enough where he didn't have to bend down very far to see under it. After he got enough of a look he quickly dropped the canvas back down. "Gibbs, please be honest with me. Did I just see what I thought I saw or is the rum affecting me more then usual?"

"No Jack, I was thinking the same thing when I caught a glimpse from under there. The only problem was that I hadn't had anything to drink." Sighing Jack slowly threw the canvas off so as to not startle the little girl hiding under it. It wasn't the fact that it was a five year old little girl under it. It was the fact that she was covered in scrapes, bruises, and what looked, to Jack, like rope burns around her wrists and ankles. She was barely covered by the dirty rags she was wearing. Jack hated to think about how cold it would be at night or during storms.

Both Gibbs and Jack could clearly see that the girl was getting really worked up about being found. So very slowly, Jack leaned forward and encircled his arms around her. To the surprise of both men she readily started clinging to Jack's neck. He started rubbing his hand in circles on her back to help calm her down. He carefully stood up, looked at Gibbs and tilted his head towards the stairs. Without a word Gibbs motioned for Jack to go up first so he could steady him if need be, which wasn't likely. Jack didn't even pause when he reached the top of the stairs he just strode directly over to the captain. "As captain to captain would you kindly tell me why you have a beaten child in your hold?"

"I don't know why you would care, but her whore of a mother died of some disease. Most likely she caught it from some sailor before she got on since all my sailors are healthy. The little bastard probably caught it from her too," he said cockily. "After her mother died we threw her overboard. I don't care what happens to the girl as long as she stays out from under my and my crew's feet. I figured she would find a bed with one of the more unsavory of my crew before long."

"Well as captain to captain and on behalf of..." pausing Jack turned to look over at the girl. "What's your name luv?" he whispered.

"Morgan Williams," she said after hesitating for a slight moment.

Jack turned back to the captain, "Then on behalf of Morgan Williams this is for you," before he had uttered the last sentence Jack had already pulled back his arm and slammed his fist into the captain's nose. Everyone who had been listening to the exchange clearly heard the sharp crack of his nose breaking.


	4. Punishments

_**Chapter 4**_

Since punching someone hurt, Jack slightly shook his hand, though not enough for anybody to notice that he was in pain. Confident that someone from his crew would restrain the other captain, he turned to look at Gibbs who was standing behind him. "Morgan I need you to go over to my ship with Grandpa Gibbs for awhile. Okay? He'll take care of you," Jack paused for a minute to let his words reassure her as well as to wait for her affirmative.

She really surprised Jack and Gibbs next by saying, "Okay Daddy." It was the fact that she had trusted them so fast after all that she had been through that surprised them. Carefully Jack walked the two steps over to Gibbs and handed Morgan to him.

Very quietly so that Morgan couldn't hear, Jack leaned in and whispered into Gibbs ear, "Keep her occupied and do something loud so she can't hear the screams I'm sure the captain will be emitting. I'll come back aboard after I deal with him and get the treasure loaded."

"Aye Jack. I'll keep her so busy she won't even hear the crew as they come back on. You know how loud they can be right after picking up some treasure." Gibbs made sure he had a firm grasp on Morgan before walking the plank onto the Pearl. Jack gave Gibbs ten minutes to start distracting Morgan before he walked over to the captain. Someone had fortunately tied his hands so he couldn't do any damage if nobody was paying enough attention.

Walking up behind the captain he took out a and cut the rope. Although just to be difficult he didn't bother to be careful to not nick the captains hands when he pulled up on the knife. Jack roughly dragged the captain up to his feet and started pushing him towards the side of the ship. "I hate to have to do this to you, but hanging you just didn't seem justifiable. Your fate has been decided and you will be thrown into the sea. Most likely the sharks will get you, but we are close enough to some abandoned islands where you could try and make a swim for it. My opinion is though mate that you won't make it five feet before a shark takes a little nibble out of you.," Jack said confidently. "The reason for this punishment is the abuse of a little girl, but also for the un-honorable sea burial of her mother. I'm sure there are more , but in the pirate codes that is more then enough to warrant this punishment."

Jack looked over the side of the ship and saw shark fins. Somehow, he mused, sharks knew that there was going to be blood spilt. It was either instinctual or experience, but either way they always showed up. Without warning he pushed the captain overboard, and turned away not wanting to witness the soon to be carnage. Silently Jack counted down from five, when he reached one everyone on board both ships heard the screams and churning water. Nobody had to look to know the water was filled with blood.

"All right everyone lets get back to work. I want all things valuable onto my ship by..." he paused to look at the sky, "Midnight. Then mates we will continue to where we were originally headed." Once Jack made sure that everyone, except for the sentries, had started on treasure detail he walked back to the Pearl. He quickly walked to his cabin where he knew Gibbs and Morgan were most likely to be. It turns out he was right because when he opened the door he found Gibbs sitting on the floor tickling Morgan.

Jack crept silently into the room so that neither person heard him. He stalked up behind Morgan and Gibbs and swooped down and pulled Morgan into his arms. She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He patted her back and then motioned for Gibbs to go help with the treasure with a tilt of his head towards the door. Jack sat down on the bed and arranged Morgan so she was sitting in his lap. "Now luv do you want to go to sleep yet?" She sleepily shook her head no. He could tell she was about to fall asleep though so he tucked her in any ways.

Jack leaned against the headboard and said, "We'll get your own bed tomorrow. For now I'll tell you a story about your dear old dad. "Once upon a time there was a very dashing bloke named _Captain_ Jack Teague Sparrow. He was once mutinied by..." Jack talked until he was sure Morgan had fallen into a deep sleep and then dropped off to sleep himself.


	5. Port Royal

_**Chapter 5**_

Jack breathed a sigh of relief when Cottons trained parrot squawked out land. That meant that they had about twenty minutes before they docked in their own private, secluded inlet. They didn't want they Navy to come and bring them to jail, and then later to be hanged. Jack was planning on anchoring the ship in a tiny little inlet that you had to know was there for you to be able to spot it. Luckily it was just wide enough to squeeze the Pearl into without to much of a hassle. An added bonus was that it was on the opposite side of the island from the Navy's headquarters. After docking, he and a two other pirates along with Morgan would go ashore and buy only badly needed supplies. Nothing to extravagant because that would draw unwanted attention to them, which would be bad because the Navy was a lot more jumpy now-a-days and wouldn't leave room for arguments on the matter.

So you would be very hard pressed to get out of a hanging unless you had a good crew at your back. What's even worse is that when the Navy was jumpy, then every single citizen of age was jumpy also, which meant they were a lot more likely to question certain purchases then they were prone to before the whole Barbossa incident. The good thing out of the citizens of Port Royal being jumpy though is that it kept the crew on their toes, it was a very good way to train greenbacks quickly too. While the pirates went on errands around the island in their best clothes, Jack would take Morgan to meet the blacksmith, his wife, and son. He had yet to tell the little family that he had received an impromptu daughter so he couldn't wait to see their reactions.

Jack could predict what their reactions would be though since they were so easy to read. As soon as Eliza saw Morgan she would probably whisk her into her room to find suitable clothing for her to continue to wear until they reached Jack and the crew's island by Tortuga. As for Will, he'll probably question whether it was a good idea to take Morgan in under his wing. James would most likely drool and giggle since he was only a few moths old. He would be happy none-the-less along with Morgan since they would be playmates for their entire stay which, Jack though wouldn't be more than a week at the most.

After all the steps were taken to secure the Pearl then Jack, Morgan, Marty, and Gibbs go ashore. Luckily, it was a short and easy climb onto a track leading into town from the inlet. Before their small party crested the last hill before the town, everyone double checked their clothes and accents. Once making sure that their disguises wouldn't slip at the most inopportune time, Gibbs and Marty went straight into town to buy essential supplies for the short journey to Jack's private island. Jack carried Morgan directly to Will and Eliza's house. They had wisely decided to build on the very outskirts of town so Jack could come and go without being seen. Although sometimes it was a hassle going back and forth, it was all worth it when Jack came to visit. Especially when he had adventurous tales to tell the family, more often then not though the stories ended up being very exaggerated.

Even though their house was secluded, Jack still hurried over and went behind the back way. They had thoughtfully installed a door knocker in the back for occasions just like this. He quickly knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer the door. He figured it would take long for the door to be answered since they only hired maids to come in and clean three times a week. They didn't want to have James grow up big headed because they had more money then most people. Besides Elizabeth did most of the cooking, and they hired two maids to come over every day in the morning to do the laundry. So with a very young girl in his arms he waited patiently for a few minutes, he was just about to use the knocker again when he was greeted by Elizabeth opening the door.

He barely got out, "This is Morgan my daughter," before Eliza was ushering Morgan upstairs because she had noticed her state of dress. Elizabeth turned at the first landing on the stairs and looked down at Jack, "Will and James are in the rec room. I'm sure you know where that is Jack," she said. "By the way," she smiled,"Welcome back," she turned to continue up the stairs and to her bedroom.

Jack walked into the rec room to see James sitting on Will's lap, while Will was handing him different toys to play with. He was running out of toys though because James would just put it in his mouth for a moment and then proceed to throw it somewhere in the room. Jack's eyes lit up when he saw a ball on the floor by his feet. He silently picked it up and chucked it at Will's head. As soon as it hit him Will twisted around and was about to yell, but when he saw it was Jack he quickly got up after setting James on the floor. "Hey Jack long time no see. Now what brings you here?"

"Why thank you I'm feeling fine Will," Jack said sarcastically. "Yes I have been plundering merchant vessels. No I haven't gotten hurt recently. I've been adopting wenches, that's what I've been up to. They a handful sometimes, her name is..."

"What do you mean you've been adopting wenches?" Will said incredulously.

"It means I've picked up a bonny lass to add to the family. She is currently upstairs with your wife finding suitable clothes to wear."

"Why doesn't she have clothes Jack?" he said suspiciously.

"Well she can't keep wearing the barely there rags that she was. Hell I had to give her one of my shirts so she wasn't cold mate. She filled it out rather nicely if I do say so," what Will didn't know was that it was one of Jack's shirts from when he was very little.

"Why didn't you just give her one of your crew's trousers too?"

"Daddy," Morgan giggled running into the room as a blur of yellow because of her new dress. Jack smirked when he saw Will's mouth hanging open, he knew Will thought it was a grown woman they were talking about. The only reason he didn't correct him was because he wanted to see his face when he realized it was a little girl.

"Morgan this is your Uncle Will. Uncle Will may I present you with your niece Morgan."

"Hello Morgan, pleasure to meet you," Will said after he regained his voice. Morgan just shyly waved peeking out from behind Jack's leg. "Morgan that's my son James," he said waving his hand at James who was sitting on the floor currently chewing and drooling on a wooden toy ship. Making sure that Morgan was distracted by baby James, Will whispered to Jack,"Do you think it wise adopting a little girl Jack? With the stuff you get into I mean you do remember Davy Jones right?"

"Yes Will I think it wise, I'm planning on starting her sword practice in a few months after her hands are big enough. I'll also do gun practice, she'll be as good as me one day just you wait. Besides I plan on staying on the island for a few months to make sure Morgan gets accustomed to everyone. That should also give her hands enough time to get bigger."

Will sighed, "All right Jack good luck," he said and shook Jack's hand.


	6. Home

_**Chapter 6**_

Jacks first thought as they came into view of his island was 'beautiful'. Ha had missed his home for the few months that they had been away. He could tell all the other crew members had started missing home too, because they started getting antsy. Jack knew they had appreciated the reprieve from the open sea, but they had been happy to get underway again. The only reason they had stayed as long as they had was so Morgan could get used to having a lot of attention on her at one time. That was because everyone on the island would want to meet her eventually, most likely right as they got off the Pearl.

Her personality came out so much more then it had on the Pearl. Because of that everyone including James had gotten really attached to her. You would usually never see James without Morgan nearby, or vice versa. Morgan was currently hiding out in his room because she was getting more nervous the closer they got to the island. The reasoning she gave for it when he asked was, "I wanna meet Daddy's friends, but I never liked Mommy's friends." Jack could understand that so he didn't push her to be up on deck, even though she was missing a wonderful view. Everybody's favorite time of the day on the island was at sunset because of how the light hit the island. It was especially good when you were at the right angle and on a boat heading in.

Before they reached The Black Pearl's personal deck, Jack called Gibbs over, "Bring up Morgan mate." Gibbs was happy to comply to the demand because he was coming to think of her as his own granddaughter. In fact, she had managed to win the affection of everyone on the crew and in Port Royal. Jack wrapped his arm around Morgan's shoulders as soon as she reached him. Even though everyone wanted to get off the ship he had told them that they couldn't leave until he had introduced Morgan. It would be easier that way since every family would be out on the dock. If anyone had any misgivings about their family not being able to make it, they were proved wrong very quickly when they heard the sobbing and screaming of names.

Jack didn't pull Morgan over to the side to announce her arrival until they had let down the anchor and thrown out lines to tie up the Pearl. He wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible so the crew could leave with family and friends. Jack raised his hand and let out an ear piercing whistle, everyone quieted down out of respect and tilted their heads up to listen. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like you to meet my new adopted daughter," Jack heard a few people gasp and hurried on before it got to loud. "You will treat her with the same respect you treat me or I'll hand you over to this very over protective crew so you can be dealt with." That last part was the warning for every woman who was trying to get revenge on him for sleeping with them and then leaving. He would have absolutely no tolerance for anybody who used Morgan to get to him.

With a big flourish, that only Jack could pull off with out looking stupid, he turned to the crew and waved his hand to the plank leading to the dock. The entire crew let out one collective yell and then proceeded to push and shove to get to the plank. Some felt it was taking to long so they just jumped into the water and hauled themselves onto the dock. Jack turned to Morgan and said, "Are you ready to go meet everyone personally? I mean it won't be so bad, although most likely you'll be poked and prodded by Gibbs wife and then taken away to 'get some meat on your bones' as she would say." She nodded with a small smile so he picked her up and turned to walk off the ship.

The End

_**A/N: There will be a sequel for my faithful reviewers. The summary's on my profile and is titled Morgan's problems. It's more like little ficlets but I might even make a full fledged sequel. **_


End file.
